Hanging by a thread
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: Spencer and Toby haven't talked in days. Not since their pregnancy scare. There was and still is a lot of tension between them. They're both feeling so many different emotions. Neither of them knows what to do. Their relationship is hanging by a thread. Neither of them knows where they stand with each other. What will happen to our favorite couple! You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Their relationship was hanging by a thread. Ever since their pregnancy scare Spencer and Toby relationship had been hanging by a thread. The pregnancy test may have come back negative, however, it had resulted in a lot of unresolved feelings. Their relationship had changed substantially In a matter of days. It had just been put to the biggest test of all (parenthood). A test which both of them failed. They had just caught a glimpse of their future, and neither of them had liked what they saw. Which isn't something either of them could forget. Before they had been living in a fantasy. Telling themselves that they were both on the same page. Telling themselves that they both wanted the same thing for their future. However, it had just been established that wasn't the case. It had just been established that they both wanted completely different things from their future's. They both knew they should feel relieved about the results. However, neither of them felt that way.

Leaving Rosewood may have been the worst thing that happened to their relationship. Long distances was hard for any couple. However, ever since they had left they had been growing apart. Back in Rosewood they needed each other. They felt feathered to each other. They relied on each other. They kept each other going. They needed each other to survive. However, that all changed once Spencer left for college. They had been forced to live separate lives. They had both learned they didn't need each other to survive. They learned how to survive on their own. They didn't need each other anymore.

What made Spencer and Toby so special was their spark. Their spark was infused with so much passion. The passion they felt for each other was like no other. Over the years they had lost their spark. The passion had faded away without them even realizing it. They may have still loved each other, but sometime's love isn't enough.

Their relationship had been put on hold temporarily. They hadn't seen each other in days. Toby had left in a hurry after figuring out the results. He needed space. He needed time to think. Both of them felt as if their whole worlds had been turned upside down. Neither of them knew what to do about it. Therefore, they both decided to avoid it. Toby lied and said he needed to go back to Rosewood for work. He said it was mandatory. However, they both knew he was just running away from his problems once again. Spencer played along with his lie though. As if it were nothing. She was avoiding the problem as well. Since he had left Spencer had thrown herself into studying. She studied things she didn't even need to know. She refused to let her mind wander. She refused to let her mind over analysis all of this and make even more of a mess. Furthermore, she hadn't left her dorm room in days. She refused to talk to anybody about anything. She had cut herself off from the outside world. They both knew they would eventually have to talk. However, they also knew how that talk would end. They both knew they were coming to an end. Right now they were just trying to prolong their relationship as long as possible.

 **I'm really loving writing this fanfic. Spoby is one of my favorite ships. It may sound weird but my favorite Spoby scenes are when they break up. Therefore, I thought it would be fitting I write about their breakup. It's been really fun for me to write about them. There are more chapters coming soon! I hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **-JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day, though. The day both of them had been avoiding. Toby was going to visit Spencer. This visit had been planned prior to the incident. Of course, he thought about getting out of it. However, he decided not to. He decided he was done hiding. He wanted to move on from this situation. He hoped he would move on with Spencer. Although he did lack faith. Spencer, on the other hand, wasn't done. She could hide forever. Usually, she was strong. Usually, she knew what to do. This time, though she felt lost. No amount of logic could fix this situation. Neither of them really knew where they stood with the other. That scared her. She hated feeling like this. She had always prided herself on being independent. But at this moment she wasn't. They had been together for such a long time. They really didn't know who they were without each other. They both feared not having each other. They may have learned how to survive on their own, but that doesn't mean either of them wanted too.

Spencer was laying on her bed. Patiently waiting for Toby to arrive. Every time she heard footsteps near her door her heart began to race. She was flooded with anxiousness. She was a control freak, and this was something that she could not control. That frightened her. For days her stomach had been in knots. She felt as if she was going to throw up. Although that may have had to do with the fact she hadn't eaten in days. She had lost her appetite. She had lost her ability to function as a basic human being. She didn't have the strength to get out of bed today. She had been laying on her bed for hours. Doing nothing more than staring at a wall. Every once in awhile she would turn her focus to the picture's she had placed on the wall. They all reminded her of how good things used to be. She thought to herself how much easier everything was in high school.

It may sound crazy but sometime's Spencer missed high school. Yes, she may have been followed by a crazy stalker. But at least then she knew she was never alone. She had her friends by her side at all time's. She also had Toby. His house was just a short drive away. She missed that. Having him close to her at all time. Back then all that seemed to matter was their relationship. There was so much hope in it. Over time that hope seemed to fade away. It wasn't all that mattered anymore, so much more mattered now. They had to be realistic now. They couldn't just hope for something to happen. They had to make it happen. All that really seemed to matter to them now was their future.

That's where most of Spencer and Toby's problems lied. The future. Right now they were okay. Obviously, thing could've been better. However, their relationship was surviving. The problem is that they're both very ambitious people. Which would be fine. However their ambition didn't seem to line up with each other. Their lives didn't seem to line up. They both knew that if they stayed together they would have to give something up. They would have to give up a piece of their future. They both knew that soon they would have to make a decision. Either they choose themselves. Which would result in them breaking up? There would be an upside though. Nothing could hold them back. They could live whatever type of future they pleased. Or they could choose each other. They could choose love. This choice would be a dangerous though. Would they regret it in the long run? Would there love even be strong enough? Would they even last? Neither of them would know until it was too late.

 **We all know which one they choose. Sadly they choose their future's. Still, I think it's fun to write about what a thought decision it was for them. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. I think it may be my favorite one I've written. I hope that you guys are enjoying it as we'll. More chapters will be coming out soon. Don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **-JJ**


	3. Chapter 3

Toby had finally arrived at Spencer's dorm. He stood outside of Spencer's door. Patiently waiting. But what was he waiting for? Honestly, I couldn't tell you. I'm not even sure he knew what he was waiting for. That didn't seem to matter though he continued to wait. He stared at the door as if it were something more than a door. He stared at it with hope in his eye's. He wasn't sure how he would walk out that door. He would walk in as Spencer's boyfriend. He hoped he would walk out as her boyfriend. However, there was no guaranteeing that would be the case. All that stood between him and Spencer now was a door. If he continued to stay behind the door he would continue to avoid his problems. If he opened the door he would have to face them. He wasn't ready to face them. He didn't know if he would ever be ready. He just continued to stare at the door.

Spencer, on the other hand, continued to lay on her bed. For a while, she laid there with no clue of Toby's presence. Eventually, though she could see his feet under the door. Her heart began to beat rapidly. She feared she may faint. She wasn't ready for this either. The suspense was killing her. She was consumed with curiosity. What was he doing standing at the door? Why didn't he just come is? Part of her wanted to go over and open the door. Although she desperately wanted to open the door she decided to continue to lay in her bed. She knew Toby he needed his time. Rushing him wasn't something that would do either of them any good.

Minutes went by and Toby continued to stare at the door. Now though he didn't look at the door with hope. He looked at the door as if it were a problem to be solved. The outside world didn't seem to exist to him at this moment. Somehow it had faded away. All that mattered to him at this moment was solving the problem that was the door. He didn't once get distracted by the noise around him. A few people in the dorm had stopped to look at him. They were confused. Never had they seen anybody so focused on a door. Eventually, they all moved on when they determined he wasn't going to do anything interesting.

Toby continued to focus on the door. His focused seemed to be unbreakable.

He stood concentrating on the door for minutes. Until suddenly he heard a sound. This was not something he could ignore. Spencer let out a gigantic sob. She hadn't expected her cry to be this loud. She had been holding it in ever since she saw his feet under her door. It had been held in for minute's, so it had come out twice as loud. Everything that she had been holding in for days. Had finally been set free. No matter how much she wanted too she couldn't hold it in any longer. This sound had broken Toby's unbreakable concentration. It had set off I fire alarm in his mind.

Usually, when this alarm was set off it was in the case of an emergency. When this alarm went off it meant something was wrong with Spencer. His first instinct was to go in there. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. He knew the procedure , however, this time he opted for a different course of action. He knew he couldn't do that what he wanted to do what he had been trained to do. He needed to approach this situation the right way. He wasn't ready to go in there just yet.

Toby began to pace. He didn't feel right not going in there. Everything in him wanted to be in there. All his bones began to tense up. He couldn't take it anymore. He stroke the wall with the palm of his had. A loud noise vibrated off his palm. He had not intended for it to be so loud. Now Spencer was the one surprised. Slowly she walked up to the door. Still not opening it. She tried to peek out through her door. However, she couldn't see anything. So she listened. He was breathing loudly and in a panic. Hearing him is such distress hurt her. She realized he was hurting just as much as he was. In her effort to make the first move, she twisted the door handle. Right away his attention went to the door again. He didn't want to go in. However, he was sick of being a coward. He was sick of hiding behind this door. He took in one more deep breath, this one lasted for a while he was trying to let out a lot. Then he opened the door.

 **I know what you're all thinking. Finally there in the same room together. This is when the real drama happened. I know guys this has been a long time coming. I'm just trying to make this story as descriptive as possible. I'm also trying to prolong it. However, for you guys, I will try to do a better job of cutting to the case. I hope that you guys are still enjoying this story. More chapters will be coming out soon. Don't forget to leave reviews. ~JJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Before either of them could say anything they were in a tender embrace. It would be impossible to tell who initiated the hug. It was mutual. They both needed the hug equally as much. At first, Spencer was very tense. All of her guards were up. Eventually, though she began to melt into Toby's arms. It was so familiar. Sadly she still couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. These weren't tears of sadness anymore, though. Oddly enough these were tears of happiness. She felt content where she was. In the arms of the man she loved. She didn't want this moment to end. Neither did Toby. He wasn't crying like Spencer, however, he did feel just as much pain. He wanted this moment to last just as much as she did. However, eventually, all good things must come to an end.

There hug lasted longer than either of them had expected. Still, it wasn't long enough. Neither of them wanted it to end. However, after a while, Toby pulled out. He couldn't bare the sound of Spencer sobbing in his ear. He had to pull out so he could see her face. He didn't understand why she was still crying. If he could see her face he would be able to tell what was wrong. Or at least that's what he assumed.

"Spence, what's wrong"? Toby asked with a concerned look on his face. He was staring at her and I mean really staring. You could tell he was worried about her. But after his question, her guard's went back up.

"I'm fine Toby. It's just been an emotional few day". She didn't seem impressed by his question. She seemed quite irritated by it. She thought it had been obvious why she was crying. She didn't understand why he would ask such a stupid question. Before their conversation had even really started she had a chip on her shoulder. Toby could sense her irritation. He may not have understood why she was irritated. Still, he tried to be sympathetic. He decided to change the subject for now. "How have you been"? He asked as politely as he possibly could. He didn't want to set her off.

"Terrible", she chuckled. "How about you"? She asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice. She had been devastated for the past couple of days. She hadn't felt this depressed in years. She wondered if Toby had felt the same way.

"These last few days have been hard. Somehow I managed to get by though. I threw myself into my work. It was the only thing that could distract me from out current situation", he sighed. The last couple of days had been just as hard for him.

Spencer just stared at Toby. Longing filled her eye's. She had missed him over the past few days. She could tell her staring was making Toby uncomfortable, but she wasn't sure what else to do. She knew that eventually, they would have to talk about their relationship. However, she wasn't ready for that just yet. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. At first, she ignored it. It was a crazy idea that could result in serious consequences. However there was a possibility it may help their current situation, and right now she was desperate for help. She would try just about anything. Even a little bit of help would go a long way. She decided to go through with her idea. She continued to look into Toby's eyes. This time with a more seductive look. She slowly moved closer towards his lips. Then there lips meet. She pulled him in a passionate kiss.

 _ **What guys! Did Spencer really just kiss Toby. Not even I saw that happening. I wonder how Toby will feel about this kiss. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter may be the most exciting one yet. I'm excited for you guys to read it. Also, don't forget to leave reviews I love reading them.**_

 _ **(Side note: I just read online that the average fanfic chapter is 1k - 5k words. Then I realized mine are way shorter than that. Personally, I like keeping them short. However, I would love to hear what you guys think. Should I start making the chapter's longer?)**_


	5. Chapter 5

This kiss took Toby by surprise. He had no clue what this kiss had meant. It wasn't like any other. It was filled with passion. Passion he hadn't felt in years. His first instinct was to pull always. Then he could ask Spencer what this kiss meant instead of guessing. However, he decided not too. Suddenly everything became clear to him. He realized what this kiss was. It was there the _last kiss._ This was Spencer's way of saying goodbye. Immediately he felt his heart break. He knew from the beginning this may happen. However, he never thought it would. He assumed they would get through it like they always did. He couldn't believe they were really over. Now he understood why she hadn't wanted to talk earlier. It was because there was nothing left to talk about. She had made up her mind from the beginning. Toby let the kiss continue on. He couldn't bare the thought of ruining their _last one_. He needed to savor every moment of it. Without him even realizing it a tear escape from his eye.

Spencer pulled away at the feeling of it. At first, she assumed it had come from her own eyes. She didn't understand why she would be crying, though. She had nothing to be upset about. Her plan was working. When she looked up at Toby to give him an apologetic look she realized the tear had escaped from his eye's not her own. She began to panic. She knew it was a risk kissing him. She expected to get a reaction out of it. However, she had never expected that the kiss would make him cry. It didn't take her long to figure out the reason why he was crying. He thought that was Spencer's way of saying goodbye. He thought that was their _last kiss._

"Toby that kiss didn't mean what you thought it did", She tried to explain herself but it didn't seem to matter. Toby just assumed this was her way of trying to make him feel better.

"Spencer, stop lying to me. You and I both know what that kiss meant" Toby said.

"It didn't mean that, though. That wasn't me attempting to say goodbye to you. That was me trying to get you to stay with me." Toby could tell by her tone of voice that she was being sincere. Still, it didn't change the way he felt out about the kiss. For him, the kiss was still a goodbye. He felt trapped. All he wanted was to be set free.

"Do you know what I miss", Toby asked. Spencer shook her head she had no clue where he was going with this."I miss feeling tethered to you. Like I did back in Rosewood. I just don't feel that way anymore. Back in Rosewood are a relationship was complicated. It was messy. However, despite the odds we got through it. Back then we fought for it. We refused to let go of what we had"

"I miss that too Toby. More than you'll ever understand" Spencer sighed

"I don't know why we can't make this work anymore. Maybe it's too easy now. Maybe we needed **A** to keep our relationship going" He laughed dryly.

"Toby how could you say that. **A** almost ruined our relationship so many times. She ruined our lives in more ways than one".

"That's true. However, **A** kept us together. I Not even you can deny that. She made us both realize how much we meant to each other. How much we needed each other. We used to be stronger together than apart Back then. Now it just feels like we're holding each other back. I don't want to do that Spence. I would never forgive myself if I held you back from your dreams", Toby explained. "Back then we fought for each other. Now it feels like we're fighting against each other. Back then we loved each other".Suddenly he stopped speaking. He didn't mean to say that last part. As soon as he did he regretted it.

"What are you trying to say Toby? You don't love me anymore", Spencer questioned.

"I do love you. You know I do. I'm just not in love with you anymore". Toby confessed.

 _ **Guys what the fuck just happened. Did Toby really just say he's not in love with Spencer anymore. Nobody saw that one coming. Chapter 6 will be out soon so wait patiently. I hope that you all are still enjoying this sorry. Don't forget to leave reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What the fuck does that mean. You love me but you're not in love with me," Spencer chuckled without humor. "Toby please elaborate on what that mean's".

Toby was baffled by Spencer's sudden mood change. He could tell she was extremely hurt but what he had just said. He could also tell that she was mad. He could recall a time she had been this mad at him. She had begun to pace in the attempt to calm herself down. Toby on the other hand was sitting on her bed. Trying to stay out of her way. Minutes passed and they both stayed silent. All you could hear was the sound of Spencer's angry footsteps.

"Spencer I care about you deeply. I love you. However, my love for you has changed. I love you just as much as I did back in Rosewood. However, now I love you in a different way. I love you like her friend". Again Toby retreated saying that after he saw the look on Spencer's face. He had tried to put it as nicely as possibly. However, he could tell he had somehow managed to tick her off even more than before.

"You love me like I friend". Spencer was shocked by what she was hearing. She wondered how he could be so insensitive towards her. She was so shocked that she burst out into laughter. What she really wanted to do was cry, but laughing would suffice for now. Spencer's laugh was usually a melody to Toby's ear's. It always had such a positive effect on him. However this time was different. This laugh made Toby feel extremely anxious. He had no idea what had made her laugh so hysterically. Within an instance the laughing stopped. Spencer stared at Toby in a way that made him feel extremely uneasy.

"As a friend, I would like to ask you a question". She paused making sure it was alright with him. She would have proceeded anyway, but she was trying to be as polite as possible. Toby cautiously nodded agreeing to the question. Not sure what he was getting himself into. "When did you stop loving me as more than a friend?"

Toby was shocked that she would ask a question like this. What would possess her to ask something like this? It was completely out of character. "Spencer that's completely unfair of you to ask me". She shrugged in a non-apologetic way. Then she patiently waited for his answer. He didn't answer, though, so they just stared at each other. Never before now had either of them been so hostile toward each other. Neither of them were saying anything. Toby refused to answer that question. He knew it was some kind of trap. He decided that he would have to counterattack her with another question.

"I'll answer that question, but only if you answer mine first". Toby wasn't used to being this way. Expressly not with Spencer. However, he was sick of feeling like the enemy. He also waited until she agreed to proceed. She instantly nodded agreeing to his term's."Are you still in love with me". He already knew the answer. However, he wanted her to say it aloud. Even though he knew it may hurt him.

This question had caught Spencer completely off guard. She had never thought of it that way. Yes she did still love Toby. But was she still in love with Toby? Was she being a hypocrite and getting mad at Toby for doing nothing more than expressing her feeling. Spencer stayed silent when she attempted to determine whether she was in love with Toby or not. He took her silent as an answer. He thought it was her way of saying "no". He also thought it was her way of ending the discussion. He took this as an invitation to leave. As her way of accepting defeat in a way.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way. I really do wish we could have worked out." Toby said before standing up and making his way to the door. He arrived at the door, but he didn't open it just yet. He had one last thing to say.

"You're free now".

 _ **What just happened? Did Spencer and Toby just break up? Is this the end of the story? The answer to the last question at least is no. There are more chapters to come. I considered ending it here. However, it just didn't feel right. I thought they deserved a different ending. So stay tuned for that. Don't forget to leave reviews!**_

 _ **-JJ**_


	7. Chapter 7

Spencer was still trying to determine whether or whether not she was in love with Toby when she noticed him standing at the door. She had no idea why he was standing there. Has she missed something? Then she determined that he was attempting to leave. The door was a quarter if the way open when Spencer ran to it. She had never felt such urgency in her life. She shut the door immediately. There was no way she was going to let him leave. Expressly not right now. She locked the door and bolted it shut.

"No Toby you can't leave", She cried.

"Spencer there nothing more to talk about. We're broken up". He choked on those last few words. He could believe he was having to say them. He always just assumed that him and Spencer would last forever. He never had expected it to end this way.

"When did we break up Toby? Did I miss that or something"? Her voice was very firm. She was trying to make it clear to him that they hadn't broken up.

"Spencer I set you free. Your free now to do anything". Toby was again attempting to leave. However Spencer wouldn't let him through the door.

"Toby you don't own me. I'm not some pet of yours", She screamed. "It is not your job to set me free. Furthermore what are you setting me free from". She was not impressed by the way he was acting right now. She couldn't believe he was willing to give up this easily.

"I set you free of me. Spencer don't you get it. We're holding each other back. We have become caged animals in our own relationship". He pleaded

"What makes it your job to set me free. If you want to free yourself then fine. But don't act all noble and say you set me free", She demanded.

"Spencer why are you making this so much harder. This has already been the hardest thing i've ever had to do". He paused his voice was beginning to break. He took a deep breath in and proceeded on. "I was out the door Spence. We could have been done with all this. If you just could've let me go. Yes it may have hurt, but in time we would realize it was for the best", he cried. Tears were now streaming down both of their face's streaming down there face.

"Because I refuse to let go without a fight. Even though I may not be in love with you. Someday I know I will be again. Than it may be too late. You are the best thing that happened to me, and I refuse to let that go. I refuse to let go of you because your my soul mate".

Suddenly Spencer fell to the floor. She didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore. This was too much for her to handle. She never had expected herself to act this way. Usually she was the strong one. However, what was happening to her now was out of her control. She was now uncontrollably sobbing onto the carpet. Toby slowly crouched down to sit next to her. He began to tap her on the back. To make sure that she knew he was still here. As soon she realized he was on the floor with her she pulled him into a hug. He whispered in her ear, "It's all going to be okay. Will get through it all".

They sat on the ground for hours. Eventually Toby changed position so now he was laying on the ground. Spencer stayed attached and laid beside him. She refused to let go of him. Even though it may have been uncomfortable it would do. They laid there without saying anything. There was nothing to be said. Eventually both of them drifted off into sleep. Surprisingly considering the wretched day they were having they were both were having good dreams. Both of them were dreaming about being together. However, there dream's were nothing alike. They were both dreaming about the future. However, there future's were nothing alike. All that was similar about them was that they were together.

The morning came suddenly. Neither of them had noticed though. They were both still in a deep sleep on the floor. Who knew fighting could be so exhausting. They weren't woken up by the sun shining directly in there eye's. They weren't woken by the sound of footsteps outside Spencer's door. They were both consumed by their dreams. The outside world had faded away. It stayed like this for hours. The novice's kept getting louder, and the sun kept getting brighter. Still Neither of them noticed they stayed asleep. Until suddenly someone barged into Spencer's room.

 _ **You guys this chapter was intense. I think it may be my favourite one yet. Next chapter you'll learn who's at the door. Maybe it's**_ _ **A**_ _ **. Just kidding guys it's definitely not**_ _ **A**_ _ **. Also next chapter will be the last. Just wanted to give you guys' a little head's up about that. I can't even express how grateful I am that all of you guys are liking this story. It just fills my heart with joy. Don't worry I still be posting other stories. Eventually I assume I will also do another fanfic about Spoby because there one of my all time favourite couple. So stay tuned!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, sorry Spencer I didn't realize you had company". Spencer's roommate said as she walked through the the door. Her eye's were instantly drawn to them laying on the ground.

"It's alright, I must of forgotten to tell you. Sorry about that", she apologized. Toby also gave her an apologetic smile. He realized what she must of thought they were doing on the floor and felt bad.

"Remind me to never lay on that carpet", she chuckled and began to look for her books. That had been the reason she was here in the first place.

"Nothing happened", Spencer stated. She rolled her eye's at Sam's dirty mind. She began to make her way back to her feet. Which wasn't as easy as you may have expected. Her back had been bruised from sleeping on the floor. Toby also began to stand. They both watched her anxiously waiting for her to leave.

She finally found her books. "You know we have class in an hour"? She started trying to be as nonintrusive as possible. However, she was curious as to what was going on here.

"Don't worry Sam i'll be there" Spencer smiled. She knew if Sam sensed anything was wrong she would attempt to stay. She was addicted to drama. Sam scanned the room with her eyes. Nothing was noticeably wrong though, so she decided to leave. Spencer sighed in relief. She continued to stare at that door. Trying to see what had interested Toby about it the other day. She didn't see anything interesting about it though. It was just a door.

"Spence what are we going to do", Toby asked. She turned around and she could see the pain in his eye. She had woken up with a new attitude. Suddenly she realized how selfish she had been. She was only considering her own feelings. She had never considered Toby's.

"Your free now", She could help but smile after she said it. That was exactly what Toby had said to her.

"Is that really what you want"? He questioned.

"No, but it's what you want. You feel caged and i'm going to release you". He smiled at her. He finally felt heard. This is what he wanted.

"Do you think will see each other again? Do you think will be friends"? Toby asked.

"One day. You have to remember this isn't a goodbye. We will see each other again. Maybe in months. Maybe in years. I don't know when, but I do know it will happen sometime. I refuse to lose you Toby" Spencer declared

"You won't lose me ever" Toby said as a tear ran down his face.

"Is that a promise", Spencer asked with a smile on her face she was attempting to make Toby feel better. Toby nodded yes. She could tell that he was having a hard time with this. She now realized that this wasn't what he wanted. This is what he needed. She knew she had to be strong for him.

"Toby you were the first may I ever loved. I will never love anybody the way I loved you. You were my first everything really. I never want to let that go. However, I realize now I have to let go of you. We can't keep doing this to ourselves. It's not fair to either of us. We both had a decision to be make. Either we choose our relationship or ourselves. We both choice ourselves. Personally I think that we both made the right choice", Spencer paused she was trying to figure out what to say. This would be the last time they saw each other for a while. She didn't want to leave anything unspoken. "Before you leave I need you to know that I will always love you".

Then she pulled Tony into a hug. Once again they had melted into each other's arms. Spencer was impressed by how well she was keeping it together. She hadn't shed a tear Toby on the other hand was falling apart. He was sobbing into her arms. He was crying more than he had been yesterday. She could bare to see him like this. He may have been the one who initiated the breakup. However, that didn't make it any easier on him. He pulled away so that he could look into her eye's.

"I will always love you Spencer no matter what" Toby said before he ran out the door.

 _ **The end! I hope that you liked this ending. I thought that it was very fitting for them. I am really sad to be ending this fanfic. However, I do have new one's that will be coming out soon. So get ready for those! Don't forget to leave reviews telling me what you thought of this story!**_


End file.
